A Friend in Need
by Ms Sticha
Summary: Joker tries to help Shepard through a rough time in her young life. Takes place early in their careers - before the Blitz.


A/N: This story takes place after The Ginger Twins and before Elysium. It will be a short series (probably 3 parts). I just needed to do something different to get me back into the habit of writing. Big props to The Space Bagel for proof-reading for me.

* * *

Joker stared at his messages slack-jawed in disbelief. He felt a twinge of guilt for the first time since the barracks were placed on a three-week comms blackout. He would never admit it, though, neither the guilt nor being responsible for the mass punishment. Anyone could've hacked the commander's console to anonymously view restricted sites involving alien species and antique kitchen appliances, so he wasn't going to throw himself on that grenade and have it leave a permanent mark on his career. The messages waiting for him made him wish he had thrown himself on that hypothetical grenade... or an actual one.

**2174/2/12**

**Shepard, R 20:17 **Joker, I need a ride. Are you available?

**Shepard, R 20:23 **Joker, are you there? I really need you. Please get back to me.

**Shepard, R 20:47 **He made me leave. I don't know what to do.

**Shepard, R 20:51 **Don't worry about the other messages. I caught a shuttle to see my mom. I will be there if you need me.

**2174/2/13**

**Shepard, R 00:26 **You know what? Fick hhim. I don't nnneed toooo godd for him anywhea. fI hope this nak3s sence in thw morning. I drank a lot. Looooottts and im amazin

**Shepard, R 01:12 **hey. im takin to you. ar you ignorin me to

**Shepard, R 01:31 **fuk yu to i don neeeedd yo ither. i got drinks an momm

**Shepard, H 09:15 ** Jeff, I have Rae here with me. She could really use a friend, and you are the only one I know of. Please contact either of us. I hope you are well. -Hannah

**Shepard, R 20:44 **I'm sorry for all the drunk messages. I was in a bad place. Just get back to me when you want to. Or don't. I understand.

**2174/2/14**

**Shepard, R 06:57 **Happy Valentine's day.I hope you are getting some in flight school.

**Shepard, R 07:01 **Just pick someone young, dumb, and don't break a bone.

**Shepard, R 16:53 ****_Video message_**_Shepard appeared on the screen. Her long red hair hung limp around her face, which was unusually flushed. Her green eyes had a distinct glaze to them and didn't focus on anything. She absently wiped her nose with the back of one hand and coughed before she spoke, the words barely understandable through the drunken slur._

Fine. I shee hows gunna be. I don need friendsh anyway, 'shpecially with a dumb boy. You're all alike: assholes. I'm...I'm better all by myself. I don't need anyone. Not even you.

_Her head whipped around, suddenly oblivious to the camera. Another woman's voice appeared in the background, speaking too low for Jeff to make out. Shepard snorted in response to the unseen voice._

I don need to splain myself to you. I'm a grown-ass woman.

_She turned back to face the camera, her eyes spinning momentarily from the sudden movements. She looked like she was about to toss her cookies, which was something he really didn't want to see. Fortunately, she regained her composure long enough to sign off._

Fuck you Joker.

**Shepard, H 17:00 **Jeff, I have taken Rae's tool from her until she is sober. Please disregard the previous message. She doesn't really mean any of it. I understand you are busy, but a quick message from a friend would go a long way right now. Please get back to me when you are able. -Hannah

**2174/2/15**

**Shepard, R 012:09 **Sorry.

Jeff pulled a hand over his face, barely muffling a sigh. In all the years they had spent together he had never seen her like that, and it terrified him. It took an insane amount of alcohol to affect her, and she was always a happy drunk. It probably took a week's pay to get her that plastered. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him. The last message had been more than two weeks ago, and she hadn't tried to contact him since. She probably though he was avoiding her, and she was clearly hurt. Something bad had obviously happened to get her to act like that, and he had to figure out what.

Joker pinged Shepard's 'tool and waited patiently. There was no answer, but there was also no option to leave a message. He disconnected and tried again, slightly confused. The second ping got a disturbing automated response: This user has blocked communications from this address. Jeff swore under his breath, glanced at the clock, and then decided his next course of action. A moment later, his 'tool was aglow as he tried another contact.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard... oh, hi Jeff. I see your communications blackout has been lifted." Hannah arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow knowingly, a hint of disapproval dancing on her delicate features. Of course she would know - she had contacts all over the Alliance.

"Yes, ma'am." Joker suddenly found his mouth almost too dry to form words properly. The Shepard women were capable of scaring the shit out of him, and they both knew it. Ms. Shepard stared him down for a moment, most likely to make him squirm. If she knew about the blackout, then she knew why it was placed and probably who was responsible.

"I am assuming you want to know what all the messages were about, correct?" Hannah didn't break her firm gaze. Joker only nodded in response. "And since you are contacting me, I assume that means Rae won't answer you. Is that also correct?" He nodded again, and she shook her head in response, her graying red hair pulled into a tight bun not moving one iota. "Stubborn girl," she muttered under her breath.

"Is... is she ok?" Jeff's voice was suddenly hoarse.

"She will be." Lt. Commander Shepard replied with a sigh. She then proceeded to fill him in on the info she was able to piece together: Shepard took shore leave with Simon. Hannah referred to him as Rae's boyfriend, but Jeff knew the truth: they were secretly engaged, and he was the only one who knew. Something happened in the middle of the night, the details were unclear, but Hannah suspected it involved Rae's biotics since she begged her father to remove any mention of them in her official dossier. The end result was Simon kicking her out of their shared room and telling her he never wanted to see her again.

Jeff's heart sunk. He never liked Simon, didn't trust him as far as he could pick up a shuttle to throw at him, but Shepard loved him. Now she was heartbroken, and he wasn't there when she needed him most. And all of this happened while she and Simon were on vacation together. She had even confided that they had talked of eloping before their shore leave was up.

Joker thought he was going to be sick.

"I... I tried to contact her, but she blocked me." Joker shook his head slightly as he pulled his hand roughly over his eyes. "What can I do? I need to help her."

Hannah Shepard watching the young man closely for several moments, seemingly trying to make up her mind on something, before she finally spoke.

"Her ship is docking on the Citadel in two days for a three day stay." Her mouth pinched together tightly, in a gesture that reminded him of the younger Shepard. "I don't know much more than that. She won't talk to me either."

"Then how do you know where she'll be?" Jeff blurted before his mind caught up to him. The slightly exasperate stare directed at him made him cringe.

"I'm her mother, Jeff." The older woman lowered her eyes a fraction before she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "Plus, her captain is an old friend of mine. He sent me a message, concerned at the sudden change." She sighed and looked back up. "She has shut down, stopped interacting with the rest of the crew and cut off all personal communications. She is performing all her duties above and beyond expectations, so there isn't anything he can do. Honestly, I feel my hands are tied in this as well."

Silence stretched between them. Jeff fidgeted, unsure what to say or do and not completely confident the elder Shepard was even aware of his presence anymore. He cleared his throat self-consciously. The woman's sharp eyes focused on him once more.

"She will need a friend. I won't say anything else, but I know I can trust you." She turned slightly, as if to end the conversation before she glanced back to the camera once more. "Thank you for getting back to me Jeff."

With that, the call was disconnected.


End file.
